Brainsick Vixen: stories from the ordinary life of a loving mother
by dewittmaria
Summary: This is the story about Luffy finding out he actually has an mom – and his mother discovering her son is not so much like dragon as she thought he would be. This goes further than being overprotective. Warning: swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Luffy's mother – at least my thoughts on how she would be. I have some ideas of who she could be; not that I will share them, this time. But I'll just make someone up – for the sake of this story. About her appearance: I imagine someone really cute, like disgustingly cute. Because; just look at Dragon – now look at Luffy. Luffy's mom has to be adorable with a father like Dragon. I think Luffy's personality is a lot like his grandfathers, we haven't seen very much of Dragon yet so the mothers personality may come over a bit random. You could see this as a crack fic – you could.**

 **This is the story about Luffy finding out he actually has a mom – and his mother discovering her son is not so much like Dragon as she thought he would be.**

 **Warning: swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. I do own Mary, she is mine. (but can you really own mary sue's?)**

* * *

 **1**

 **I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. Don't stand in my way.**

My son turned out to be the most adorable creature living in this world.

His bounty poster just came out – I've never been this proud before. Look at how handsome he is. Thank goodness he didn't take his appearance from his father. But really, it isn't like I'm proud of my son being a criminal – really. It's just that I haven't seen him since he was born, and even though he was a cute baby – almost all babies are cute – I was afraid of him turning out like his father. Not that I don't think Dragon is handsome – he is. But he isn't cute at all. Look at him. You don't want to squeeze Dragon's cheeks. (In case you do want to squeeze his cheeks: you probably have a problem.)

I am finally done pinning all my copies of my son's bounty poster on the wall in my office. 127 posters to be exact. It was really hard to get them. (definitely worth it.) . Being watched by my dearest from every corner is something I've always dreamt about. Who said that dreams don't come true?

I want to visit him. I don't know where he is and I have to admit – it is remotely annoying. Garp won't let me use his marine's to search for him. I wonder why – what other use do they have either way?

* * *

Dragon kept on calling me – he is so desperate – that aggravating bastard.

I decided to pick up – the mushi started to irritate me – Dragons voice was annoying as always.

"I heard you're searching for Luffy again?" I certainly did not miss his voice.

I roar with laughter, "You pathetic stalker – trying to get to me again?"

"No – I heard from Garp. You should stop doing this."

"Involving your parent huh? Pathetic." He really is pathetic.

"You aren't allowed to come near Luffy remember? Not after what you have done." That idiot – is he really that desperate?

"He is my son god damn," I scream into the mushi. "I deserve to fucking see him!"

I hung up – I had no tendency to talk with that hopeless loser, always trying to get back with me. Why can't he just take a hint?

* * *

Still no signs of Luffy – so annoying!

* * *

A new bounty arrived – 100.000.000 berries – I am really proud to be a mom.

Still the same picture – sadly. I would have loved to see more of my darling son. I just want to squeeze his cheeks. Adorable!

A bounty for his best man as well. His 'best' man? I was supposed to be his best. Who the fuck does this inferior creature think he is trying to get close to my dearest son.

I swear to Gol d. Roger, bless his soul, that if that man ever touches my Luffy, I will find out. I'll will search that bastard down and kill him. No mercy.

I mean; my young boy is attractive to both man and woman isn't he? He is just too damn perfect and cute. I love him so much. I really want to see him.

* * *

I went to Garp's place. It is really not my style to search for help myself but I am driven into a corner. I need to see Luffy.

His front door was guarded by four marines, two to each side. I beat them, naturally. I didn't even have to try. They were absolutely pathetic and weak - Garp should really drill them more. Kids need a good drill in order to get some muscle. How do you expect your kids to grow up nicely if you don't train them?

"Mary sue.." Luffy looks a lot like his grandfather. Not as cute, obviously, but I do feel nostalgic looking at Garp's face.

"Hey, pops. I really want to visit Luffy." I put on my most loveable smile. I do not dislike Garp at all.

"You cant.." he protests.

Again? Fucking hell. Garp is exactly like Dragon, always standing in the way of me and my dear Luffy. I still plan to kill them, but it's not the right time yet. Luffy still needs to grow up.

I decide to change his mind with my version of his infamous, 'fist of love'.

I call it the 'fist of Luffy', but it's basically the same thing – Luffy and love are equal. (Just kidding; Luffy is better – of course.) I have a lot of confidence in this fist. It's powered by undying love for Luffy.

Garp is not beaten that quickly. Even though he only defenses - never counter attacks - he is still a hard fight. I know he doesn't want to hit me because I am his son's wife. I respect him because of that, even though I'm still confident in beating him even if he would attack back.

He is stronger than other men – I am glad I choose the right genes.

* * *

People tend to be deceived by my appearance. They underestimate my abilities. If there is something that I hate it is people who underestimate me.

They do nothing but fawning all over me, thinking they have a chance to be my lover - disgusting.

Nobody is allowed to do that other than Luffy, Dragon was only a matter of genes and recreation.

Of course, those disgusting animals get beat up by me, with a normal kick – those plebeians do not deserve to be hit with the almighty Luffy attacks.

* * *

I have a bounty since a few years now, they call me an outlaw even though I haven't done anything wrong. I just learn people the lessons they deserve. I would make a perfect teacher.

My bounty brought a nickname with it. I know I've been called many names but the one they printed on my bounty poster is especially rude. they really have no manners. Brainsick vixen? Really, I don't see how people can recognize me by that name.

I mean, me brainsick? I am absolutely fine, there is nothing wrong with me being me. These people who stand between me and Luffy are at fault. They are always the ones at fault.

* * *

A new bounty appeared. I am very happy! Again - not because he is a criminal! Only because I am able to see his face again - even though his picture hasn't changed.

My son is still handsome as ever.

But no time to talk about the loveliness of Luffy today – even though I would like to – there is serious business to attend. Women on my boy's crew – two of them. I just want to know who this bitches exactly are, hunt them down and give them the painful dead they deserve.

Firstly, let's talk about this 'cat burglar Nami' bitch. Is she even wearing any fucking clothes? Is she trying to make him hers? She needs to be taken care of as soon as possible.

And this " _devil child Nico Robin_ " she thinks that she is so cool with her tragic past and looks. Fucking bitch. She thinks she can win over my Luffy? Isn't he mine property already – I carried him for nine months! Nine months! she probably doesn't even know him for that much time.

And that pet called Chopper; trying to overshadow the cuteness of my baby boy? I'll kill him. Nobody can compete with Luffy's adorable appearance.

But at least I know where they are now.

My visit will be soon. Very soon.

* * *

 **Luffy's mother turned out to be a creepy yandere kind of person.**

 **It wasn't really my intention when I started writing, honestly. I just went with the flow. Creativity isn't always a good thing. (see: don't hug my I'm scared 1.) Mary sue is a Mary sue and very intentionally so. You'll find out soon why.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Edit: sun 24 July. Fixed most of the grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

 **Enjoy. :-)**

* * *

 **2**

 **Everybody close to my son should just go and die.**

Mary sue is an infamous name all around the blues. Every man and woman - pirate, bounty hunter en marine alike - is wary of her.

Mary sue is known by many names and appearances. Some say she has the face of a leopard and the body of a dragon. This is something that couldn't be more wrong. Mary sue may have had the strength and heart of a dragon but her appearance was nothing but innocent.

Finding her long lost son seems to be her one and only goal. Rumors go around that he is a monster just like his mother.

She is known to go on rampages everywhere she goes. No city stays the way it was before after she visits.

Nobody knows who exactly her son is – but they do pray for him every night, because how can't you feel bad for someone with a mother like Mary sue. - even if he turns out to be a monster.

But Mary sue wasn't always like this. Mary sue was born in a remotely small kingdom on an average sized island. She was named Mary sue the 17th by her mother; Mary Sue the 16th – who raised her alone. The Mary sue family was known for consisting of almost only women, and when a man was born into the family – they'd love him wholeheartedly. All Mary sue mothers lived alone – most of them only "mating" with a man for the sole purpose of creating powerful pupils. It was important for a Mary sue woman to choose the good genes – they are trained to do it since birth by their loving mothers.

The story of our Mary choosing and meeting Dragon is a story for another day.

Mary was well known in her village for being good in absolutely everything; she was the idolized version of any other woman they had seen. She was a good chef, her voice was that of an angel and her dancing skills were absolutely out of this world. Let's add her kindness and beauty to top that. She was so perfect that it almost felt creepy – and her mother was proud about that. She did the name Mary Sue good. But that changed after Luffy was born.

Things happened. Things that you can't mention to any person who was involved in the issue unless you want them to blow their brains out.

She wasn't allowed to come near Luffy ever again. Both Garp, Dragon, and a few other bigshot swore to never let Luffy meet this monster.

But would could stop the ever perfect misses Mary sue? She would destroy everything in her way until she found her baby boy.

The thing that nobody in their right mind should ever let happen had happened.

She found him.

* * *

(back to Mary's wonderful mind.)

I found Garp. Even though, not intentionally. My objective was to find Luffy. I have to admit that I was quite disappointed.

He looked at me with almost relieved eyes. I knew that Luffy had been there only a few minutes ago – Garps expressions are way too easy to read. Normally I would be annoyed by his laxness but at moments like this, it would only work in my favor. Like this, I was able to find out more about my dearest.

"Mary sue. What a coincidence, want to go for a drink?" Oh hell. I knew perfectly well that he was trying to slow my down.

"Shut it Garp. Where have you hidden my baby boy?"

He swallowed. Again, too easy to read. He was hiding something, definitely.

"Luffy is long away," Garp exclaimed.

He escaped me again.

Why must everybody stand in between us? Why is fate this cruel on us? I try to get my composure – I'll never find him if I rampage again.

"Give me a second chance, _please."_ I use my special attack called the Mary sue overload of doom. It increases my cuteness by 5 percent. Not nearly as cute as Luffy, obviously, but I believe it's fairly effective if used correctly.

"We gave you three chances already. Accept it Mary Sue. I won't let you get to Luffy"

I regained composure and straightened my back. I smiled and turned away. "Alright," I said. "I won't bother you any further, good to see you again, Garp."

Of course I wouldn't accept it. My mother did not raise me to give up after a few small difficulties like this.

So I asked around. Men are so incredibly stupid. Extremely easy to manipulate if you have the right looks. I just have to act cute, smile and wink and they are done for. I got my answers very easily. As I said before: Garp needs to train his man better.

I got the exact directions I wished for.

Nobody stands between me and my Luffy.

* * *

The direction is leading to the florian triangle. This is way too dangerous for my sweetheart – but I'll protect him.

* * *

My vessel is slowly getting closer to a ship with a ridiculous figurehead. What is it? A lion? A sunflower? The sun? Ridiculous. And kind of cool.

After some time I recognize someone sitting on top of the lion thingy. It's not close enough for me to make out who it is but,

I do recognize that straw hat.

* * *

LUFFY

* * *

ITS LUFFY! I can't cry. I can not. Mother raised me better than this. Regain composure. Regain composure. It's your son! Act normal.

* * *

I got onto the ship – immediately being attacked by someone – how dare they.

But they are Luffy's crew.

I can't hit them – not yet at least. Luffy will be angry. What will my life be if Luffy hate's me? What if he tells me that he never want to see me again? That can't happen.

I put on my lovelies best smile. I hope Luffy recognizes me – probably not. I guess him not recognizing me is only for the better. I don't want Luffy to have bad memories of me. Oh god, I am kind of nervous.

"Luffy we got a call from Ga-" the slutty redhead came running up deck but stopped immediately when she saw me. "Who are you?"

I smile. _That fucking bitch, I'll kill her._ "My name is Mary sue – Luffy's mother?" I say tilting my head to the side in an attempt to look innocent.

She is still staring at me – she looks kind of scared and then yells for Luffy to come. I'll see my son at last. I am so glad – this good for nothing has her uses. Maybe I'll just kill her sometimes later – when I can't use her anymore.

"Nami, is there some-" Luffy's appearance is on par with a god. Hell no, it overshadows god. His smile so beautiful. And his eyes black like a night sky. His skin so soft and flawless, except for a small scar under his eye that nevertheless still suited him. So incredibly beautiful. And then he looked at me. My heart stopped beating and I panicked. What do I do? What do I say? He began to talk again. He asked me, "who are you?"

He doesn't recognize me – as I thought.

"Luffy, I got a call from your grandpa saying that your mother is here.." Nami eyed me with suspicion and I smiled at her. Fucking bitch.

"I have an mother?" He looks so cute when dumfounded.

"Everybody has a mother, Luffy." Nami sighed and bend over to whisper something vague in Luffy's ear. I presumed she said something along the lines of Garp saying that I'm dangerous. He did call after all.

That bitch. And Garp too, fucking ruining everything.

Luffy looked at me again. I can't help to blush, he is just way too cute.

"You are my mom?" Luffy asked. He said mom. I can die happily.

"I am, you really don't remember me?"

He thought for a while and shook his head, "I don't really remember much. And I shouldn't think too much, I'll get a fever."

He is to adorable, but who learned him that shit? Hasn't he got proper education at all? Who raised him anyway?

Slut mumbled something about Garp saying Luffy got some past trauma's. Garp is such a snitch.

"Anyway Garp said he will come too." That fucking cockblocking bastard. "He'll bring Monkey d. Dragon too." I could read the panic in her face.

Did I say, snitch? More like the little bitch. Was he really going to bring every single person related to this issue with him? Who the fuck does Garp think that he is?Is he planning to bring my mother too or something?

This means war.

* * *

 **At least, Mary meets her son. I always feel like saying something about the chapter at the end but I simply do not have much to say at all.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Author out/**

 **edit: sun 24 July. fixed most grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support loves. :-)**

 **Please note that the pov's are switching between Mary and Dragon. Don't get confused! Enjoy reading!**

 **Warning: swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

* * *

 **3**

 **You really shouldn't ship Mary Sue's with Dragons.**

I dreamt all my life of meeting Luffy.

I remember the day he was born – in my humble opinion the best day in human history. It was a sultry May afternoon, no clouds to be seen anywhere in the sky. He was born – like any other member of the D. family – with a smile. From that moment I knew I would dedicate my life to him – my sweet baby child.

He was born on the luff of the ship, one of the many reasons behind his name.

I guess Dragon and I loved him equally, only our ideas about his education seemed to be different. I like to keep my upbringings rough and short – but still with lots of love. All children in the Mary sue family are raised like this, and all of them would grow up to be strong and loving children – I am the living example of that fact.

It's important to give your children good training. Children won't survive the big real world if they are brought up with a silver spoon in their mouths. This is why Mary Sue women choose their spouses of strong genes. We are known for choosing people of the D lineage – the D's weren't known as "gods natural enemy" for nothing.

And Dragon was strong – unfathomable. His father maybe even more so.

So I figured my son would be strong too – with the right training of course. I don't think the story about me and Dragon meeting is that important. The thing that really mattered was Luffy – and how he was born. On that beautiful may afternoon.

His smile was brighter than any I had ever seen. All my life had I seen babies as disgusting animals only good for crying, vomiting and eating – and the things that happen after eating. But when Luffy was born my hart skipped little. For the first time in my life, I felt love.

* * *

My meeting with Mary was – how do I say it right – different? No, let's say she left an impression.

One day she just stood before me and I thought she was beautiful – something I'd never thought about a woman before. She shined. From the moment I saw her I felt that Mary was the reason this world suddenly didn't seem as dark anymore. I was in love.

That was until she showed me how she could be, which is one of the worst I've ever seen. The limerence I felt for her was short.

She is very blunt when she wants to be.

* * *

We from the Sue family always had this ability to sense strength better than others, it was an ability we were born with. When I saw Dragon for the first time my mind started to spin. I felt immensely attracted to him.

It began when I was feeling hungry and went to a random restaurant on the island I stayed at that moment. I went alone – I never had many friends or companions. I never felt like spending my life with anyone. Most people are only good for one use only – like a disposable camera.

The restaurant was a dark one. It smelled bad and the people looked fishy – not that I was scared, I could get rid of them anytime if I felt like it. I'd choose another restaurant if there were any close by.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a Croque-monsieur which turned out to be a fancy word for a grilled cheese sandwich – basically. I ate without talking to anyone – not feeling very obligated to talk with any one. For once, I ignored the guy next to me – who stupidly tried to start a conversation with me. I was in a good mood for some reason.

"Hey, missy.. what are you doing here all alone?" A guy with the most disgusting breath I had ever smelled in my life time sat down on my right side.

I ignored him – even though he was starting to ruin my perfectly good mood. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. His teeth were brown and his eyes bloodshot. He was drunk.

"Ah Missy, don't be so boring." He touched my arm.

He went down as soon as his dirty fat fingers touched my skin.

* * *

It happened when I walked into a dangerous looking bar. The dangerous ones always were the ones I would choose for – I'd rather stay with my kind of people.

Something was happening.

Inside a man was out cold on the floor, foam flowing out of his mouth, his eyes filled with fear. Next to him a beautiful woman with crazy eyes looking down on her – what seemed to be – opponent. She smirked and folded her eyes, "And you call yourself a man? Pathetic!"

I always fall for strong women.

I almost missed how crazy she sounded because of her blinding beauty. Her laughter was definitely that of a madman. People around her had passed out from what I assumed was Conqueror's Haki. She spat on the floor and kicked the head of the already passed out man multiple times. I figured he had done something really bad to her – later finding out he only touched her arm, _slightly._

Then she turned around to face me and I got to have a good look at her. Her eye's and ice cold blue and her hair as black as her dilated pupils. Her hair was long, unreally and a bit greasy but I liked that. It made her a little bit less unreal.

And then she _smiled –_ and believe me – her smile is creepy, even for me.

* * *

I was done _cleaning up_ the bar when he walked in – this amazing person filled with power. From the moment I saw him I know he would give me his genes to make the perfect child. And how we would call him Gary Stu or Marty Stu if he would turn out a boy – Mary sue would be the girl name, _of course._

He looked at bit frightened when looking at me, I don't know why. Men always looked at me with lust filled eyes. Never with fear.

I walked up to him, took his hand and smiled, "Give me your seeds."

Unexpectedly, his look said he was surprised.

I was surprised.

Never had a woman walked up to me and told me she wanted my sperm – and I doubt It will happen again too. Without thinking much I answered. I remember saying yes and still believe it's a healthy response for a grown man. How can you not accept when such an out of the world looking girl ask you to reproduce. That are just manly instincts I can't help it!

Let's just say that a **lot** of _**things**_ happened and she became pregnant.

* * *

 **For the next chapter, I plan to do one-half of Mary's pregnancy and the other half will continue Mary meeting the rest. No, I won't write about the probably amazing sex Dragon and Mary had. I leave that up to your own imaginations. Let's just say it was done very perfectly Mary is a Mary sue after all.**

 **I'm not quite happy with Dragon's pov. I really don't know how to form his personality and I feel like I haven't seen enough of him yet to make him in character. Well whatever, hope you enjoyed! :-)**

 **Reviews:**

 **lany-chan** **: Thankyou :-) I'll try my best!**

 **The Shifting** **: Glad you like it!**

 **msjorten** **: That won't happen. Never. I promise.**

 **Gigi** **: Here you go.**

 **Devlin Dracul:** **I ship Luffy x Harem too. He deserves one even though he is obviously asexual. I almost forgot about Hancock! Thank you so much for reminding me – that will be one hell of a chapter to look forward too.**

 **Thanks for reviewing everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried.**

 **Warning: swearing, like always.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

* * *

 **4**

 **The best thing about her are her boobs – probably.**

"So I can call you mystery mom, then?" Luffy grinned and folded his arms looking straight at me.

I blushed and turned away quickly. It could be that I wasn't ready to meet him yet – but I had to meet him, this could be my one and only opportunity.

"You can call me whatever you like, my name is Mary Sue, though."

I knew I had to get my mind clear, but I couldn't. Luffy's smile was way too bright for my mind to process. Even when closing my eyes I still feel his radiance – that's how big his presence is. Garp would come soon – probably with an army – and I knew I couldn't go up against him and that many people. I am strong but not that strong. So I had to get things straight;

The most important thing being; finding out whether Luffy had trained properly. Was he strong? I knew he wasn't weak but none of the people on his ship where – there wasn't much to compare with.

I also had to know whether Luffy was really as stupid as I thought he was. Yes, my son is the most superior creature in the world but him being that dumb would be a great flaw in my, almost, perfect plan.

Getting on his crewmembers good side was an important part of this plan. Killing them followed some time later – but that isn't that important right now, it will be later though. I would turn on my bright side – giving them compliments. A task harder then it seemed to be. Complementing Luffy is one of the easiest things to do, complementing useless scum, however, is another story.

But I tried.

I would start with the slutty girl right across me.

"So you are Nami-chan, I presume?" I felt disgusted by myself – almost as disgusted as the slut looked when I talked to her.

"Nami is fine." Her eyes were thoroughly fixated on the golden necklace hanging from my neck. So she liked gold – maybe money in general?

I touched the necklace and smiled, "Do you like it? I got I from my first love, it's very precious."

What a lie. The necklace was one I took from a traveling merchant I beat up after he told me I was a hot chick – I was in one of my lesser moods. The necklace looked good with my outfit of the day so I choose to wear it, after washing it multiple times – you never know what kind of germs those disgusting animals carry with them.

She nodded berrie signs almost appearing in her eyes, "It looks expensive.."

I could see the drool leaving her mouth – what an uncluttered girl she was. She was way too easy to read. Just like Garp and almost anyone else when confronted with the things they desire. Even I find it very hard to stay calm when next to my lovely son.

"I have plenty more were this came from," I said.

This however wasn't a lie. I could count myself in the top ten richest persons in this world – counting out all the world nobles and other rich poof-paf I really don't care about. Stalking is an profession that requires a lot of money.

"Money from treasure?" Luffy spoke as he excitedly took my hand – I almost fainted. I decided to go with it. Luffy seemed to like the idea and I guessed it was better than telling him almost all the money I own is from pretty sketchy business.

"Yeah yeah, I own a lot of treasure." I laughed nervously – lying to your son is hard.

"Are you a pirate?"

"I'd rather call myself an adventurer."

"Okay, a mystery adventurer then."

Adorable.

* * *

The rest of the pathetic members of Luffy's crew gathered with suspicious looks on their face. I can't say I wasn't glad about them being at least a bit wary of strangers. If Luffy couldn't do it, his crew really had to do it for him. But I was there now, no need for them anymore.

The green haired bulky guy, I recognized him as Luffy's best man, tried to speak up but was interrupted immediately by a smoking guy in suit. They looked a bit strong. The guy in suit – I couldn't recognize him from any of the wanted posters – walked up to me and took my hand while whispering all kind of sweet talk. His pupils dilated while he went to his knees.

 _So Luffy has this kind of people on his crew too, huh?_

He stared at me for a while longer until his nose erupted in a flow of blood and he collapsed. I tried my best not to kick him after he fell – he was the most annoying one until now.

* * *

 **Ero vision: Sanji's pov.**

It was like my life hadn't made sense until now. Like my past had been an empty void of nothingness – the people I had met before meant nothing.

She is the mellorine of mellorines. The whole purpose of my life is serving her.

Imagine a woman so sweet and delicate, just like mellorine. Eyes like big bright gemstones portrayed with long and thick lashes. Her long dark wavy hair rimming her absolutely beautiful cheek bones. Her cherry colored lips in a small pout. She is everything but better.

And then the best thing;

HER HUGE TITS – I mean breasts. I can't even compare them to those of my lovely Nami-swan~ - which are some perfect pair I must say.

Just look at her body – XXXXXXXXXXXX **(censored).**

When you meet a woman like this you just know it's meant to – did I just see my mellorine Nami-swan~ smiling? – I don't remember what I tried to say but a woman like this deserves to be treated like the goddess she – Robin-scwan~ really looks Lovely today doesn't she? -

And then I was told this wasn't the pirate empress but Luffy mothers that I met. That shitty captains Mother – his god damn mother. How does a queen like that make something like _that?_ How old was she? She looked like she was only a few years older than that rubber brain.

This fact didn't stop me from telling her all my thoughts about it, though.

Her boobs jiggled and I fainted – it was definitely worth it – I could make out a small "mellorine" before it happened.

 **ero-vision out/**

* * *

"What a nice crew you have." I faked a smile, but they seemed to fall for it – idiots. I tried to ignore the blood on my new bought - stolen - shoes.

And then, Luffy introduced me to the other woman in his crew. Some old woman trying to take my place as his mother. Nobody takes the place of Mary sue the 17th.

NOBODY.

* * *

 **A short chapter because I can't sleep and I felt like writing. I will continue the pregnancy in the next chapter – that will come out 2/3 days from now (maybe even earlier) And after that a longer chapter with the rest of the strawhats meeting her. The rest I can't tell.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review, favorite and follow ~**

 **Oh Btw, I found this as an definition for Luffy on Urban dictionary – couldn't help to find it funny because of my immature sense of humor:**

 **luffy**

 **sex in an airplane latrine**

 _ **Arthur just had luffy**!_

 _thanks for reading! :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

 **5**

 **I am afraid my son loves his Nakama even more than I love him.**

He was fully aware of the responsibility's that meant being a father. Mary had told him about her being pregnant right the moment she was aware of it. Seeing her happy like that made him smile, even though he felt like some things had changed about her.

-for example: she talked endlessly about raising the baby, her manners seemed somewhat – to put it bluntly – crazy. The things she thought of doing to a newborn child were absolutely out of is this world. Dragon wondered if it was really okay to leave her alone with the baby once he was born.

Mary sue also suffered from mood swings, her mood almost always changing between aggressively angry or overly loving.

They decided to move in somewhere together as they both were homeless and dragon wished to secure Mary's safety. They saddled down on an island far away from both their parents, Dragon wasn't loving the idea of his father finding out about him having a child – Garp would probably try to get his grandchild into the marine's, an idea Dragon wasn't a real supporter of.

Dragon was very busy with a lot of revolutionary work, trying hard to make more name for his almost freshly started organization – a job he has yet to tell Mary about. It looked like Mary was unemployed but was strange enough able to get a lot of money almost each week – Dragon wondered why and wished to find out so he determined to follow her. What a gentleman he is.

The island was a peaceful one: a bright sky every day , a big kingdom close by the small village they lived in, no harmful animals and wide green fields full of colorful flowers. Dragon found it to be incredibly boring – it reminded him of the island he grew up in and knew there had to be something fishy. The perfectness made no sense – behind almost everything perfect is something atrocious. An island like this that seemed to have no flaws, only happy people, it looked unnatural. He would look into hit further after the child was born, he had to set priority's now.

Mary went into the larger kingdom which took about half an hour – walking distance – in her inhuman tempo. She carried a leather shoulder bag and wore casual looking clothes. It wasn't visible she was pregnant yet.

After a few minutes, she went into a sketchy looking bar – just like the one they had met in.

 _She likes bars like this huh?_

Dragon covered his head with the hood he wore and went in a few minutes after her. Inside, Mary had sat down on a table in the far back left, she was already nipping from a beverage he assumed was alcoholic, her table was covered with still full bottles. He noticed the people around trying to avoid Mary as much as possible, all people inside were sitting on the right, giving her almost unnoticeable angry glares.

He walked quickly toward the bar and ordered a soda – he had never been a fan of alcohol, only on special occasions.

The bartender gave Dragon the soda and noticed him silently watching Mary who had already begun on her second bottle. "She has been coming here for about a month now," the bartender opened a bottle of scotch and filled a glass for himself. "she is weird – even for this place – I gotta admit girlie got a nice face, but she beat up a few of my regulars, they stopped coming, I am afraid of sending her away – girl is crazy strong."

Dragon didn't look too surprised and only raised his eyebrows. "Really? You wouldn't say. What did the poor fellows do to her?"

The bartender took a sip and answered his question, "That's the thing. They did nothing absolutely nothing – I guess they were hitting on her or something, I don't know, but they didn't say anything offensive and didn't touch her. I've known those guys for a long time, weren't that bad you know."

Dragon knew that Mary was a strong woman, but that she could be like this was a real surprise. He watched as Mary finished her last bottle.

"She is a fast drinker," Dragon mentioned surprised.

The bartender turned to look at her and laughed bitterly, "and a strong one too. She made all of the strongest drinkers around here pass out at the manual drinking competition."

"Do you know what she does here when she is around town?"

He grinned, "Interested? She doesn't seem like somebody able to understand love, I would give up if I were you."

Dragon snorted. _If only he knew._

"I think all she does around here is eat, drink, shop and fight. Pretty free lifestyle if you ask me."

Dragon only now realized how much Mary was drinking **even though she was pregnant**. Was she trying to commit some sort of cheap abortion? Wasn't she the one who really wanted a baby? What the hell was that woman thinking?

Dragon finished his drink while Mary stood up and left the store, not spending any gaze at Dragon.

"Thanks for telling me," Dragon placed some money down on the counter and stood up. "I am going now."

The bartender looked at him argus-eyed, "You plan to follow her, pal?"

"I do."

He laughed, "You are crazy, you know that?"

Dragon turned around waved and walked away ending the conversation unfinished.

 _I am fully aware of that, I am scared that she is the one that's driving me crazy. She defiantly isn't good for me._

* * *

"Hello, everyone, my name is Mary sue. I am Luffy's mother – he wasn't aware of that since today. It's a pleasure to get to meet all of you." I introduced myself with a smile.

The rest of Luffy's crew introduced themselves too, some with the brighter smile than others.

The first one to introduce himself was Roronoa Zoro, the so-called "Pirate Hunter" of the crew. Hell knows what someone like him is doing here. No smiles to been seen when he told his name, only lazy eyes and a suspicious look, it would be tough to get him on my side.

The second one was the ridiculously cute Chopper. I assumed he was the pet but he turned out to be a doctor, what a crazy world we live in. His weak point seems to be complimented, he reacts to them in a happy way – even though he says it doesn't make him happy. Interesting, I'll have that spotlight-stealing bastards twisted in my fingers in no time.

The passed out pervert lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood was introduced as Sanji, the cook of the crew. I guess I have him on my side already.

A boy from around Luffy's age with tanned skin and an incredibly long nose told me his name was Ussop. He also told me he was the commander of an army made out of a million strong fighters, he used to be a captain of the infamous "Ussop pirates" to. I found it very impressive of Luffy to have a man like this on his crew Not that he looks like he is that trustworthy. If he ever was to betray Luffy, my vengeance won't be sweet.

Robot. That's the best way to describe the newest accession to Luffy's crew. The man who introduced himself as Franky was tall, his hair was blue and most of his body seemed to be made out of an only thing that concerned me was the fact that his _thing_ was covered by nothing but a speedo. A pervert, great. I know a lot of ways to shut up perverts and the strawhats seem to have more than one of cries quickly, I can work with that.

The annoying redhead introduced herself as Nami. She was the navigator and I have to admit that she got some weather telling skills. But she is still and annoying bitch that shouldn't come close to my darling. I already busy with getting her to my side using nothing but sweet talk and money.

The last one to introduce herself was the archeologist Robin. I remember seeing wanted posters of her as a little kid known as "Devil Child". She looks like a motherly type and I'm almost 100 percent sure she I trying to steal my place as Luffy's mother. That fucking bitch. She looks to mysterious and I can't see any weak point. Robin will defiantly be the toughest one to deal with.

"We will let you guys have some alone time until Garp arrives," Nami said as she signed the rest to follow her back.

 _Seems like my efforts have worked out. Perfect._

The green haired sword carrier spoke up, "Garp?"

"He is coming," Nami said, slightly panicked. "Together with Dragon."

Everybody in the crew- except Robin because she is oh so fucking amazing- looked with surprise in their eyes screaming, "Whaaaat?" in union.

"I'll explain in the kitchen. Now follow and leave them alone."

"Hai."

Finally some space with my Luffy. Gradually my nervousness started to build up, I would be alone, with Luffy. All alone.

 _Okay now, no panicking. You've been practicing for this, you can do it!_

I had been looking forward to this for so long..

I cleared my throat trying to think of good subject to start the conversation with. All sort of things went through my head but no good ideas came to me. I started to panic a bit.

But Luffy saved me.

"You must have gone on lots of adventures~" He grinned a sat down cross-legged, "tell me."

So I went and told him about my adventures, only about the good things of course. About my training and about my travels across the grand line (without mentioning that all of it happened because of my search for him – I wouldn't want to give the idea I stalked him, which I don't.)I told him about my favorite food – I do like to eat – and my favorite places to go.

On his turn, he told me all the things that happened on his journey. How he recruited his members from Zoro to Franky. How they managed to save a kingdom on its verge of collapsing under the claws of a corrupted shibukai. How they went to the sky. How the defeated self-proclaimed gods. How their ship saved them. And everything they did, It sounded so wonderfully beautiful to me.

Luffy told the saddest things with the brightest smiles. He never told me what he had done, he told me what they had done – all of them – as a team. It occurred to me that Luffy had saved all his crewmates from a – what seemed – inevitable fate. Starvation, suppression, lies, crushed dreams, being a monster, hating to live, being something you're not.

For all of them, meaning never being able to complete your dreams.

And even though they're ruthless brothers that are too close to my boy – I do feel proud. And the fact that it's them that made him so happy, I will forgive them – for now. I still need to find out the hidden intentions behind them. I believe they are loyal to Luffy, after all, he had done for them, how could they not be.

It made me happy to see him like that. But why was it that I felt so sad too? Was it because I wasn't there to see him grow up? Because he went on all sort adventures and I wasn't there to watch over him. I followed the news around him so closely but at the same time, I was never really there. It made me sad.

I would be there for him from now on.

Luffy finished his stories with an, "We are still looking for a musician, though."

A musician was apparently the one thing he had wanted from the beginning, and the one thing he would get the last.

Luffy was so carefree and kind. I couldn't help myself to wonder what kind of amazing youth he had had. He looked like he had a happy childhood.

But after asking I noticed it had been a better choice to avoid the question, the face on his look it was so, so pained. His smile was no longer the tooth full grin I longed for, it had changed into a grimace of regret.

But he still told me, even though he looked like he didn't want to remember.

His childhood began after an emptiness of a few years – I looked to the ground, that emptiness may have been my fault – he grew up in the exact same village Dragon was raised: Windmill village. Those years were – minus his training with Garp (which I praised the heavens for) – pretty plain; that was until the pirate crew of red haired shanks settled down on the island. It surprised my Luffy knew him. Shanks stupidity was the reason for Luffy heaving a devil fruit, but at the same time, Shanks bravery was what saved Luffy from being eaten by a sea king – at the cost of one arm. I reminded I had to thank him one day for saving my precious. Even though I bear great animosity against those trying to hurt Luffy – or even get to close – I'll thank those brave enough to save him, stand up for him and love him (not the romantic sense). Shanks was the one to inspire Luffy to become the king of pirates and I am grateful for that. I always wished that my son would find a goal for himself – a goal greater than any ordinary person would ever dream of – people with a goal will live a full life, regardless of whether they archive it or not. I know Luffy looks up to him a lot, he protects his hat with his life.

And later Garp sent Luffy to live with mountain bandits, curse him and his idiotic ideas. There he met with his sworn brother, Ace, the son of the late king of the pirates. And was he rude at first, that cocky little bastard, he almost tried to kill my baby boy. But Luffy as the stubborn guy he is, followed him each day, just because he wanted a friend. It almost made me cry when I heard how _alone_ Luffy was. And then he finally reached Ace, on a place called "greys terminal", together with a blond guy missing a tooth called Sabo. Meeting them ended up in them planning to kill him (again those fucking bastards) but as the little kids, they were not knowing how to kill an actual person. Then the people looking for Ace and Sago got Luffy and hit him. Luffy told this with few words as if nothing big happened, but from the looks in his eyes, I could see different. After this, I would look up those bastards and slowly cut off their limbs in the most painful way possible. They swore to be brothers and more things happened, Sabo turned out to be a noble and other stuff like that. They met an old man who knew how to fight and he trained Luffy. I am glad to hear that after me he had trained a bit – I would be pretty angry if he had not. It escalated in Sabo dying, Fire and a lot of tears. Luffy wouldn't explain in detail. His story began a bit energetic and detailed and ended with somber short sentences. He was really hurt about losing Sabo.

They promised to become stronger and leave at seventeen. And that is what they did, they trained and trained and trained, and then Ace left to the sea three years before Luffy – full of hopes of freedom and adventure, the pirates dream.

I was amazed.

Not by his sad but happy past. Not about his brothers. Not about the corrupt nobles.

I was amazed by Luffy still being able to laugh like the sun after all this. His amazing laugh that had become his trademark. No pain or regret anywhere to be seen in that laugh. He carried this much with him.

"Are you happy Luffy?" I asked, not concerned, only curious.

His grimace returned back into his bright as always smile, "I wasn't for a while. But I had to go on, for Sabo, for my dreams, and for my Nakama."

I decided I would leave them alone for now. I would do my stalking from the distance. But if they were ever trying to seduce my Luffy, trying to hurt him. I will take drastic measures.

I'll keep down for now. But they have to now that I am always watching. Even if you don't see me, even if my eyes are closed I'll always be there to watch over what is mine.

"Treasure them, Luffy."

He stroked the top of his straw hat in response, and I understood. There wasn't need for me to say anything, he knew better than me when it came to friends. For me, there was and had always only been Luffy.

I planned to go before the storm called Garp arrived.

But nobody can escape the fist of love.

* * *

Bonus: Facts about; Mary sue

-Favorite food: Chicken Ravioli with Marsala Reduction (she digs that shit)

-Favorite Color: Red (the color she has seen Luffy the most in)

-Hobbies: Luffy, stalking, Luffy, talking about son, Luffy, following, Luffy.

-Length: 189cm (it's all in her legs)

-tattoo: She got Luffy's face tattooed on her back, his name on her left wrist.

-special skill: She is surprisingly good a disguising (a need for every professional stalker!) And "accidently" overhearing things. Her special "Luffy" attacks could be called a special skill too.

-music: Her genres are heavy metal and classical violin music.

-love interest: Luffy. (jk, but he is the only person she ever fell love for. Not sexual of course.)

-random fact: She is very, very naïve. A bit like Luffy, she believes a lot of lies when told convincingly. As example seen in this chapter as she believes Ussop.

Anything more you need to know? Just ask.

* * *

 **Wow, this is like the first serious chapter I've written for this story and damn does it feels wrong. Normally my chapters are around 1000 words and this one is around 3000 words long! (okay, okay with the bonus.) This chapters air is pretty heavy, I hope you guys did enjoy it, though. I liked writing it but your opinion is important too. I finally know where I want to go with this story. Honestly, at first, there was no plan at all for this story, I just went with the flow. But now I've got this whole thing planned out – with a lot of very, very bad puns. The backstory between Dragon and Mary is extended a lot, I'll do every chapter half DragonMary half StalkingMary from now on. I think I'll do the past thingie in 3** **rd** **pov because I kind of enjoy writing like that. If you guys have any suggestions what you'd like to see some more, please tell me. Some of your reviews have helped me out a lot actually!**

 **If we're talking about reviews already;**

 **THANKYOU**

 **You guys don't know how happy you make me with your reviews, I am doing little dances of happiness inside.**

 **lany-chan** **: Thank you for reviewing as always (: Glad you like it. And they will be fine.. Probably.**

 **Mishmash:** **And you have no idea how happy you make me. Seriously hearing that your story actually makes people happy is such an amazing thing to hear. I read your comment like; aw you sweetie you. I was really proud while reading that, I am glad to be of help to you (:**

 **Devlin Dracul:** ***insert British accent* Dear, a longer chapter for you, enjoy it. And you never know about Vivi; Mary is known for holding grudges for a long time, nobody is able to dodge Mary's cannonballs of hatred. (:**

 **XxCaptainPirateK:** **I am sad to tell you that the only person Mary has eyes for is Luffy. Don't say that you like her character she'll come and let you taste of the Fist of Luffy. But at the same time, she'll be sort of grateful. I'll be in her place: THANKYOU (:**

 **Everybody thank you so much for reviewing it makes me really happy to read these. Reviewing helps me a lot when writing so please go on doing so. (:**

 **Next chapter will be out in a few days (-:**

 **Author out/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy reading :-)**

* * *

 **6**

 **Haven't you killed them yet?**

Mary gradually distances herself from Dragon.

She goes to the city more often and stays away longer, her clothes sometimes covered in spats of blood. Dragons feeling of scariness had disappeared long ago, replaced by worry. Worry, because the smile she wore on her face each day looked so awfully mad that shivers went down your spine when you looked at her. And even more so, because her unhappy eyes looked even emptier paired with her smile. The worst thing was that Dragon had no idea what was happening to her, and that pained him because he had found himself falling in love with her.

As Dragon fell in love Mary sunk away deeper and deeper in her own madness, taking all her surroundings – including Dragon – with her.

* * *

Garp is like a crazy whirlwind that comes and goes whenever he wants to.

He used to roar the sea's when he was younger fighting evenly with the pirate king and even now in his old day's everybody knows him. He is capable of scaring the living daylight out of pirates and marines everywhere. I love it.

I find it enjoyable to watch people losing their shit when he is around. Even though he smiles all the time and looks pretty easygoing – his strength (and tough nature) only – is enough to drive people crazy. How can you dislike something like that?

Dreary enough this applied to everyone, and when I say everyone I mean, everyone. Wherever he decides to go, he **will** bring an uproar with him.

That Garp is here now.

And he brought some reactions, even though he came expected. But Garp _always_ knows how to surprise.

He brought two warships. _Two warships._ That would count as at least 150 marine's ranking from recruits to captains, it looked like he brought a vice admiral too. Great.

Dragon came – not that surprisingly – without company.

He tried to blend in with the crowd by wearing his hood, which only made him more noticeable. The stern expression on his face said that he rather wouldn't be here and he held a firm distance from his father, awkwardly glancing in Luffy's direction.

"We're here as promised!" Garp screamed, waving as if we hadn't noticed the large ships yet.

The really great guy who let a big army – I think his name was Ussop? – laid curled up on the floor softly chanting things like: "Please leave, don't kill me, I'm innocent." He was really strong but cowardly? He could always call his army.

"GRAMPS!" Luffy yelled while waving his fist in the air, angrily. "We don't have time for this! SET SAIL, WE GOTTA LEAVE!"

Nami massaged her temples, "I told you he would arrive soon half an hour ago."

 _Please,_ Like her vague explanations make sense at all. Why be such a bitch.

Luffy stared at Garp in a confused matter, "Why'd you follow us, Gramps?"

"Your mother happened." He pointed at me angrily, "I come to retrieve her."

No everybody stared at me, great. I tried to look my most innocent by pouting my lips and blinking way too much, it affected the perverted cook who had just woken up – I guess it worked.

"I am just here to talk with my son, pops" _blinkblinksparklesparkle_

Garp shook his head in the direction of the strawhats, "How many of them are there?"

A random marine answered, "Eight, Including Strawhat sir."

"How many were there before."

"Eight, Including Strawhat sir."

"So.. None of them are dead?"

"I don't believe so, sir."

"What are you still doing here, then?"

"I am sorry, sir."

Garp turned to look at me and laughed, "Buwhahahahah, you haven't brutally murdered any of them yet?"

 _That fucking cock sucking piece of shit._

I blinked innocently as an answer.

The surroundings didn't take my cuteness. I do have a lot of confidence in my cuteness, even though it doesn't even come close to the brightness that my Luffy radiates.

"Could I ask why Mary sue-san would want to murder us?" Oh, there she is. Robin. Man, do I hate Robin. It's always that fucking Robin.

Garp laughed again, before casually adding, "because she's out of her mind, that's why!"

Dragon snorted at that. I heard him. Asshole.

Most of the strawhats didn't look surprised at all. Ussop the warrior looked very shocked, just as chopper did. But that didn't mind me.

I minded the fact that Luffy looked absolutely furious. His brows narrowed in straight lines and the vines on his head clearly visible. I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because Luffy was angry and happy because his angry face was almost the same as mine. (a/n: this is in fact, not true. Her angry face is indescribable.)

"You want to kill my Nakama?"

I answered honestly because at the moment I didn't saw a clear reason to kill them. There probably would be a good reason in the feature but Luffy looked so happy to me and that mattered the most.

"I don't want to kill them."

Garp and Dragon gasped.

Luffy's smile returned, "Okay, it's fine then."

I thank god for the fact that Luffy is so simpleminded. There would be a whole lot of people to kill to turn down my frustration if Luffy would become to be angry at me. _A lot_.

Dragon coughed and spoke up, "I need you to come with me, Mary."

Everybody turned to look at Dragon, not that anybody recognized him.

I really wanted to refuse but I couldn't show my lesser side to Luffy, not again. So I followed Dragon and Garp after a long bear hug with Luffy.

"C-n't brea—t"

"Have lots of adventures," I smiled and glared at the crew, "I'll be watching your adventures from afar."

"Creepy.." Ussop and Chopper whispered in union.

It wasn't even twice as creepy as they thought it was.

* * *

It's impossible to have a normal conversation with an Mary sue.

Dragon had decided to talk with her alone, another decision he would regret later on – this time only half a minute since they started talking.

"why are you here?" Mary sue asked with her arms crossed. "you are ruining my alone time with Luffy."

"really, Mary. I told you to refrain from coming close to Luffy."

"Oh please, don't even try to put up that cool father act, like you have ever done anything for Luffy. I am trying to be a good mother here, you degrading plebian." Mary sue smirked sadistically, "Luffy doesn't even know you."

Mary was the best in hitting people were it hurts, both mentally and psychical.

"and you know very well why I can't meet him."

Mary kept silent.

".."

"It wasn't my fault.." she said obviously frustrated. "I – I.. It's hard you know – " she played with her hair – something she did when really nervous – and look Dragon in the eyes, her eyes full of tears, "it wasn't my fault."

* * *

Mary knew many ways to trick people. Mary had always been someone who liked to observe, always watching from the shadows – waiting until the right moment would come. Somebody who observes a lot learns about the human race, how they act and think. When you start with observing the first thing you see is the outer layer – a cover full of lies and acts. After a longer time of observing you learn to see that, what is behind the surface – the true nature of any human. As a skilled observer, the layer is nothing for you – you can make a person spill out their greatest, dirtiest and cruelest desires. Every human Mary had met would have one or more of these desires, because everybody needs more and more and more – people are greedy. How was it that Dragon wouldn't fall on his knees for her – why was it that she couldn't get a grip on his true nature, was it that what he showed to the surface actually was his true nature – did such people really exist?

That's how she became interested in Dragon, not only because of his strength but also because he was full of mysteries – Mary sue loved mysteries.

But Mary was still the girl she had always been. She was never capable of "loving", even though her feelings for Dragon almost came close – she still wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

She enjoyed her time with Dragon. He never smiled much, but if he did.. His smile was so bright – it almost looked unfitting on his face. And she liked that about him, he laughed with his eyes – it had been a long time since she saw someone who laughed with his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes..

She wanted to keep them all to herself – _**her**_ Dragon's eyes.

* * *

 **I always ruin cute moments.**

 **The next chapter will be a big one. About her meeting the rest of the strawhats; I'll do that once the crew is complete (brook** **) Brook is my favorite character and I don't want to leave him out. So the next chapters will be backstory, stalking – a lot of stalking, and fighting.**

 **Devlin Dracul :** **The chance she will force him is small. The chance she'll make him do it with "pleasure" (torturetorturetorture) is bigger. Can't wait to write about Brook! I love brook. Nopenopenope no rape scene's between Luffy and Mary nopenopenopenope. It can happen while we don't watch, though.** _ **Huehuehue.**_ **This is the first time anyone has ever called me that, thank you. I enjoy reading your reviews ;]]**

 **Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Author out/**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

" **I cried for the first time since my wife died"**

I used to run a small business.

Brewing alcohol was something I learned from a grandmaster, he was the best of the best. I met him in my younger years. He was a formidable man. As well as a formidable cook and bartender. He lived the rest of his long and great life with me, giving me all the knowledge he had. I opened up a liquor store in the grand line after he died. A tavern followed quickly after. Business was going fine. I made enough to cover my living expenses. I could've bought something extra if I wanted to. But I quite liked the idea to have some money to spare.

As if I felt coming that I would really need it one day.

Things began to go in the wrong direction when the store I ran with my wife – Sarah – became more popular all around the blues. Tourist came to our island, just to visit us. And gaining fame we attracted all sort of customers.

And that wasn't a good thing.

The pirates weren't that bad actually. Yes, they were rude and loud. And most of the time they didn't pay enough – or at all. But they brought this feeling of happiness and freedom with them. They infected everybody with their endless cheerfulness.

But pirates bring trouble. Marines and bounty hunters alike rummaged the town in an attempt to find a pirate or crook worth the effort. Our first rustic town changed into one full of outlaws and navy before anyone could notice. All because of the alcohol I made and sold. Closing the store down wasn't an option anymore. It wouldn't chase the criminals away. Not that I wanted to, I liked the town as it was at that moment. Customers would come to me with stories of treasure and adventure. Stories of things that would never happen to me.

My wife died soon after the town changed. She fell asleep and never woke up again. She was old and sick, there wasn't much we could do. She lived a happy and full life. All I have left of her are beautiful memories.

She used to sing this old pirate song – I believe she called it " _binks sake" –_ while she cleaned the tavern. She told me she learned it when she met some pirates that, "made people happy with their wonderful music", as she would say it.

I got over it quickly. I treated the tavern like I would treat my wife.

I cared about the tavern like I cared about my wife.

And then a crazy woman arrived to turn around everything.

* * *

She came in while I was reading the morning paper. Don't get me wrong, it was actually evening. I always got up too late to read it, and the afternoon was a busy time for me. Especially with all the tourist who arrived at noon the leave as soon as the sun went down. Nobody seems to have time for anything nowadays. There isn't even spare time for me to enjoy my paper with a cup of coffee. So I exchange my coffee with a beer and read the paper in evenings instead of mornings. I had an aspiring chef called Daria help me entertain, serve and cook when evening arrived.

"We're not closing up yet?" I ask Daria while I sign her to refill my beer, "Aren't ya tired?"

She sighed. "I wouldn't be if you helped me. Or at least hired another help. Can't you see how awfully busy it is?"

The tavern was very busy for a Tuesday evening. All the tourist had left already and the only costumes were pirates who stayed the night and the people hunting them.

"Just sent them out."

"Who exactly? The customers? I know you really don't care about reputation at all, but I do care. You can't just shove them out, they are drunk pirates for god's sake. Do you want to be killed?"

"that does sound very tempting."

"Oh dear god, Malcolm. I will send you to your grave if you don't get off that lazy ass of yours and start doing something." She snapped and walked away.

I smirked and waved while she left, "I'd love to see you try, you miserable old hag."

Irritating Daria was one of the things left in life I could enjoy, I have to admit; I am a miserable old man myself. That being the main reason I hired her and wouldn't hire anybody else. She was the sister of a friend of my wife. We never liked her, she nagged all day. But she was a pretty decent cook.

The bell rang.

I turned around to welcome the customer, all signs of irritation disappearing off my face. "Welcome to Grand café Sarah, can I help you?"

The customer was a pretty lady. I would've liked someone like her if my wife wasn't there already. She looked fairly irritated.

"A strong drink?" I ask while she takes places at the bar.

She nods and stares at the wanted posters in the back. The newly arrived ones. The belonged to an impressive rookie crew called: 'the straw-hat pirates'.

"After the bounty on the young man's head? I doubt he really did all those things, he looks so harmless on this picture."

She only glared when I handed over the drink, I gave the everyone who looked like they really needed one. She drank in silence. I was never really good in talking with people like her. I looked at Daria in a scream for help. She answered with a sinister smile. God, did I hate Daria.

"Can I have that poster?" It took me a while to realize that the woman was speaking to me. Her voice was very unfitting for her appearance. While her outside looked young –everybody under forty is young when you get to my age- ,cute and pretty. Her voice was deep and a bit demanding. Like that of a very powerful person.

"What for?"

She blushed and looked away. "research purposes…"

"Well fine. I hope the Marine's won't get after me for this." I actually didn't really care if they would. I just liked to pretend as if it was a bother. I am a miserable old man after all. What can I do?

"just call my name if they do." She took the poster from me, "Say Mary sue, it'll be all right."

She left after that. With the poster of the captain of the straw hats firmly clutched under her arm.

She turned out to be a different kind of woman. The marines ran away with the swift mention of her name. I wondered whether she was an important noble or a princess from some far away country. Oh how foolish I was.

* * *

Morning arrived and she came again, dressed as a rich noble in expensive robes covered with lace and shimmering jewelry in vivid colors. She walked in with the presence of a royalty and sat down at the exact place she sat down the day before.

"did they complain about me removing the poster?" she asked with a voice fitting for a leader. "it would be weird if they did. Even so, I can't be sure. Can I?"

I noticed she liked asking questions, mostly if she was aware of the answer already. As if she always needed to be sure of her case.

"they didn't. They asked me to replace the poster with another one-"

Mary sue interrupted by asking if she could have the poster, again.

"Again? I don't think that's a good idea. I guessed you had some sort of authority, but looking back at yesterday – your name made a strong and mentally perfectly fine young man piss himself – you are probably as much of a noble as any of these outlaws sitting here. And really, I don't mind that. But I don't want trouble, my life is fine just the way it is right now."

"somebody pissed himself? See, the Navy these days is nothing but talk. Nowadays everyone can become a marine. In my time you needed to be willing to put your life on the line. Can you give me the same drink you gave me yesterday?"

I frowned while pouring in her drink. How old was she exactly? She talked as if she was older than me, and believe me, I wasn't that young either.

"Is it rude to ask a lady her age?"

"It is. Can you give me that? It looks delicious. I would like something to eat as well, maybe some sea king meat. I heard the meat is from excellent quality in this area."

I gave her the drink and poured myself one as well. She kept on changing topics, something that annoyed me a bit. She reminded me of a younger (and prettier) version of Daria.

Talking about Daria, she came walking towards us. Her expression saying she wasn't that happy. But I couldn't be sure, she always looked like that. Damn woman.

"Already drinking? You should pay attention to your health old man. You aren't young anymore." She looked at Mary and frowned. Again I couldn't be sure, those eyebrows have a life of their own. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

Mary smiled, "I get that a lot."

For some reason I couldn't believe that. Gems like her outshone most of the women I had ever seen. Her face wasn't one you'd see a lot.

Daria didn't seem to believe it either. She stared some longer and took a small, leather-bound notebook from the pocket of her flower printed apron.

"You want to order something?"

"Surprise me."

Daria's smile showed her crooked teeth. It wasn't an unpleased smile.

* * *

Mary sue kept on returning to the shop.

She always ordered the same drink, always sat on the same stool and always asked Daria to surprise her if Daria asked Mary if she'd like something to eat. Her visits turned into a custom and in less than two weeks we greeted her as a friend instead of a stranger.

But it's hard to be friends when you know hardly anything about each other. Something that didn't bother me that much until I found out she knew a lot more about me than I knew about her. Until I found out that Mary Sue the 17th never did anything without a reason.

And that she was completely obsessed by the young pirate called Monkey d. Luffy.

It was a Thursday evening, the regular crowd had shoveled in. Daria had one of her rare days off.

"Malcolm, I found out everything I needed to know about you." The gentle tone of Mary Sue's was able to change into that of a snake in less than a second.

"Is that so? And what exactly did you find out about me?" If there was something I learned from negotiating with outlaws, was that I needed to stay calm. At all costs.

"The people you deprived of their future. The devil fruit powers you have. Things like that, I need you to come with me, Malcolm."

I laughed. I should've guessed. They all need my powers. All those people who came after me. And I killed them, I slaughtered them. I murdered them.

And the worst thing is that I don't feel any remorse about it.

She reached out to me and smiled. "I need that power of yours. And killing you won't do anything good for both of us. I would need to search the entire earth to find that stupid fruit. Not an easy task. And well, you would be dead."

"I can't leave Sarah behind. She is all I have."

And that was when her kind smile changed. Her pointy teeth showed when she curled the corners of her lips into the smile of a madman. She took a bottle of alcohol from the shelve behind me and threw it against the wall. One of the customers turned around in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She ignored him while I stared at the parts of the bottle lying on the floor. It was the last bottle I had made with my wife. But I didn't feel anything, I just stared at its remains.

And Mary threw another bottle, this time hitting the head of the complaining customer. She had used enough power to kill the poor man. That's what he did, he died.

She kept on throwing and throwing until the remaining customers had escaped the bar.

I did nothing.

"Look," she said while spinning around on the wet floor, "your beloved Sarah. It's all filthy because of the drinks you made. You did this."

She took an match and laughed. "I should walk away if I were you."

And I knew where Daria had recognized her from.

This woman. This crazy woman. She was the infamous brainsick vixen. She was the murderous mama. She was bloody Mary.

"Burn it."

The crazy woman stared at me in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Oh? You want me to burn your precious wife?"

"she isn't my wife. Sarah is a memory. And in this case, a chain that keeps me from moving forward. You can take me if you want, I don't care anymore."

The match fell down and the bar died together with the memory of Sarah.

I cried for the first time since Sarah died when I watched the tavern disappear in the sea of flames.

My devil fruit would be of help to someone who really needed it. I know that my decision was wrong and I feel for the poor boy. But honestly, who can say no to a body and face like that of Mary sue the 17th.

* * *

And so, Mary sue got a new power in her possession.

De **Sutookaa Sutookaa no mi (stalker stalker fruit)** would help Mary a lot later on in her journey to find Luffy, who – at this time – was busy fighting Moria in thriller bark.

And now, to end this rather confusing chapter, a bit of trivia:

 **Mary sue lesson 2:**

" **All you need to know about the Sutookaa Sutookaa no mi."**

 **A sight for sore eyes isn't it? Having to watch Mary struggling to find were Luffy exactly is. It took her 16 years to find him in the first place!**

 **The Sutookaa Sutookaa no mi Is shaped like a pear, the color is purple with green swirls all over it. The taste, like any other devil fruit, Is horrible.**

 **The Sutookaa Sutookaa no mi gives you the ability to stalk one person at the time. And ability Mary sue was born with.**

 **What is does exactly is that you have to think about a person (name, appearance, personality etc.) and all sorts of information will pop up as soon as you close your eyes.**

 **A few special moves are:**

 **Map drawing:**

 **A handy skill for finding your beloved.**

 **Step 1: take a map of the world, it doesn't have to be that detailed.**

 **Step 2: place your hands somewhere on the map and think about the person you like to stalk.**

 **Step 3: an image of the face of the person in question appears on the map, exactly where the person is located.**

 **Tip: Want it to be more specific? First, do it on a world map, then the map of the country the person is in, then the city, etc.**

 **Sleeping pictures:**

 **Same concept of the map drawing, only, this time, pictures of your darling except seeing where he is.**

 **Step 1: place your hands on empty paper.**

 **Step 2: Think about him/her.**

 **Step 3: An image of the person, doing exactly what they are doing, appears.**

 **Enjoy your alone time with him/her!**

 **The rest of the skills aren't known yet.**

* * *

 **Well, this took a lot of more time than I thought it would take.**

 **This chapter is weird, right? I know, but I like it so I won't change it.**

 **Malcolm won't be appearing much btw, he is just a tool Mary can use to find Luffy easier.**

 **This chapter is here to show Mary interacting with people, showing her being crazy and me being lazy and wanting to write in somebody else's perspective.**

 **Next chapter.. Hohoho.. I've got some crazy shit going on in the next vew.**

 **I feel bad for everyone already, Mary included.**

 **The time skip will be in 3/4 chapters, with the introduction of boa Hancock before that. Can't wait. And some Brook after this chapter! Yass! I adore Brook, he is awesome.**

 **COMMENTS:**

 **Devlin Dracul:**

 **Sorry for making you wait so long pal.**

 **I would never chain Franky down! Franky is awesome. I am not that sadistic. Putting Frobin in my story is like making him wear pants.**

 **Btw. The grand fleet thingie.**

 **Yes. I have so many ideas's for this.**

 **Bartolomeo.**

 **Can you see it coming? The ultimate wife vs. the ultimate fanboy vs. the ultimate mother.**

 **An all-out war.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the weird shit I pulled in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **Please review and things like that. You would help my out alot. (:**


End file.
